Elephant's Memory
by Jisbonrule
Summary: "We've all got an elephant's memory." My take on what happened that awful day when Reid was at High School. My first CM fanfic so be kind! Hints  if you squint  of Hotch/Reid.


**This is my first Criminal Minds FanFic, so I hope you enjoy it. Spencer Reid is my all-time favourite character (followed closely by the gorgeous Aaron Hotchner!), and I just had to write a FanFic about him and his rather troubled past.**

***DISCALIMER*: I don't own the characters or Criminal Minds, all goes to Bruno Heller**

**

* * *

**

**Elephant's Memory**

The young Spencer Reid made his way down the crowded High School corridor, his tan satchel slung over one shoulder. He had one destination: the Field House. A small smile flickered across his face as he headed over to the dull, grey school lockers.

**Xxx**

Today had started off pretty normal. His Mom hadn't been in a very good state when he had left her to go to school that morning. The bus had been crowded with jocks and bullies, out to pick on anyone who had the one thing that they didn't have: intelligence. But this was normal for Spencer Reid. The first couple of lessons, Spencer Reid kept himself to himself, and as usual, avoided eye contact with anyone. Then he retired to his usual lunchtime hideout, the Library.

A giggly, freckled girl came up to him. "Hey, you're Spencer Reid, right?" she giggled, chewing her bottom lip.

"Uh...Yeah, that's me," Reid gulped, unsure of what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Harper Hillman. My friend Alexa Lisbon, the pretty one, you know, she wants to meet you behind the Field House after school. Shall I tell her you'll meet her?"

Reid licked his lips. Alexa Lisbon was easily the prettiest girl in the school, why would she want to meet him? But, this wasn't a time to be contemplating his popularity. This was an opportunity.

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet her," Reid croaked, running a hand through his hair, in an attempt to look casual.

"Great," she giggled, glancing sideways and giggling once again. And so she turned on her heel, and trotted down the corridor.

**Xxx**

Reid opened his locker, ignoring the comments and jeers.

"Hey, nerd! Got a hot date, eh?"

"Oooh, who is it? Let me guess, your Mom?"

"Yeah, that ratty little face is one that only a mother could love, right Brad?"

Reid grabbed his coat, and made his way down to the Field House. He was so nervous, he was trembling. But this nervousness was overwhelmed by apprehension, and Spencer Reid was even kind of looking forward to it. I mean, who wouldn't? He smoothed down his hair, adjusted his big glasses, and strode over to meet his first ever date...

**Xxx**

The pain. The humiliation. The physical and mental torture of bullying was a deeper pain than any other Reid had ever felt. He stood there, shivering, not of the cold, but of fear. He let the tears run freely down his face now. No one was here anyway. It had gone dark hours ago.

His pale, naked body seemed to glow in the low light, and the contrast of the white skin and the deep purple bruises was shocking. Footprints were visible, and mud covered most of his body. It felt like the worst nightmare he had ever had.

Parts of Reid had been exposed that had needed to be kept hidden. Tied to a goalpost, his weaknesses revealed, Spencer Reid was a young, innocent boy, who was now permanently damaged. These wounds would never heal.

All he could see was the narrow, unforgiving eyes of Alexa Lisbon. The faces of the entire football team, jeering and menacing. The blank faces of onlookers, seemingly oblivious to his begging, his screaming for help.

He knew that there was no help for him at home. His Mom would be having one of her episodes, and she wouldn't even realise that he was late home from school. There was no help. No hope.

**Xxx**

Maybe, at last, there is hope for me, thinks Spencer Reid as he looks over to his lover. He kisses his lover's forehead, and whispers his name. "Goodnight, Aaron."

Hope, however, was optimistic. He knew that as soon as he closed his eyes, he would be back there. He would be walking towards the Field House, not knowing what trauma was to follow.

And as a very dear friend of his had once said: "You forget half of what they teach us in school but, when it comes to the torment that people inflicted, we've all got an elephant's memory."

**THE END**

* * *

**"_It was one of those things that I thought that if I didn't talk about it, I'd just forget. But I remember it like it was yesterday." Dr. Spencer Reid_**

**A/N: Please feel free to review - any kind of review brightens my day! :D**

**Jisbonrulexxx**


End file.
